Sunday School Blues
by theeflowerchild
Summary: We were eight years old and we met at church. He was the mean-looking kid next to my crush. —SasukeSakura


**Note:** Dedicated to PiercerOfHeaven  
Hope you like it Joey!  
Also for adumbrate, she rocks.  
Naina, thanks for the idea.

-

**Story of my life**  
by: yourfaerietale

-

-

-

The first time I had ever met him was at church, I was eight years old.

It was girls versus boys at the moment, but we were really only children. Cooties were what we had to watch out for. It was full out war, really. Boys would steal our hair scrunchies, books, and anything they could get their grubby little hands on!

They usually targeted out me.

He was the right-hand-man of the boy I had a huge crush on; Itachi.

Itachi was beautiful. These huge, amazingly stunning onyx eyes, pale, snow-white skin, and was tall for his age. He was so handsome, but so mean. He was eleven years old.

The boy next to him was pretty, and looked sort-of the same. Huge onyx eyes, snow-white skin, and tall. He was only about my age, maybe a little older. Unlike Itachi's long, shiny hair, his was like a chicken's butt.

He was grinning meanly next to Itachi.

I mean, I didn't know why I liked Itachi, because he was really mean.

But the boy next to him looked even nastier.

I blinked and ran, I wasn't playing today.

...

...

When we were nine Karin and Ino had said something about getting Sasuke-kun (that was his name) to confess that he liked me.

I didn't believe it one bit.

So when they came up to me, Sasuke-kun trailing behind with a huge blush on his face, I ran for the hills.

I'm weak, I know.

The two girls chased after me.

Fast.

So when Karin was right behind me, trying to jump to the ground, I kicked her in the stomach. She cried out in pain, and I couldn't help but feel some sort of satisfaction.

I ran as fast I could, totally ignoring Sasuke-kun's calls.

I hid behind the church, contemplating whether I should just run home. I lived right behind the church, I could get there in two minutes flat.

I didn't, I knew I would get in trouble.

So I sat and took my book out of my bag and read.

I was like that for ten minutes and who would have guessed! Sasuke-kun found me.

He kind-of just stood there for a couple of minutes, eventually starting to talk.

I ignored him.

_Completely_.

The only words I heard him utter were: 'I like you.'

So I ran home.

-

-

We were still nine.

It was after church and we were all just hanging around, including both Sasuke and Itachi.

The girls were kind-of away from the boys, but still close, as we all joked around and talked, smiling.

Soon Itachi stood.

I blushed.

He walked over to me and gave-me this boyish grin, leaning down and...

Pulling back my collar and looking down my shirt.

"You need a bra."

Everyone cracked up laughing, including Sasuke, so I made a run for it.

The next day I wore my bikini top under my clothes, pretending it was a bra.

...

...

We were ten years old.

I came to church-school with a huge grin on my face. Yesterday we had put laxatives in Karin's drink yesterday. It was hilarious.

I sat down at my desk, which just happened to be next to Sasuke-kun, and kept the smile on my face.

Karin sat on the other side of Sasuke, and I held back a laugh at the look on her face.

All I saw next was Karin playing footsies with Sasuke.

He did not look pleased.

It lasted for about ten minutes, and it was the middle of class, but Sasuke stood anyway.

"Cut it out Karin!" he shrieked at her. "I don't want you playing footsies with me! I don't even like you! You're so dumb and annoying!"

Serves her right.

She ran out crying, and the nun glared at Sasuke, following the girl.

He just sat down and ignored the looks we were giving him.

Half the class had huge grins on their faces.

-

-

We were still ten.

I was pouring coffee for my mother at some church-function.

Karin was dancing around behind me with Ino and her new friend Ami. She wasn't very graceful, so the next thing I knew she bumped into me.

All the coffee spilled on my shirt.

The shirt was now see-through and I wasn't wearing a bra like Itachi had warned me.

Sasuke yelled like an idiot and blushed deep red.

I ran, like I always do.

...

...

We were eleven.

My sister, Anko, had invited Ino, Karin, Sasuke-kun and Itachi to the beach.

Itachi wasn't much of a mean-guy anymore.

I didn't like him anymore, either, I liked his little brother.

So, I didn't really want to go, but, alas, Anko dragged me.

To bad I only had a bikini to swim in.

So I tumbled onto the beach in this bright, yellow-colored bikini, and sat down next to Sasuke.

It wasn't fun.

He blushed and scooted over, away from me.

So Ino giggled. "I wanna give you a nickname, Sasuke-kun!"

I'm gonna say now that everyone, including me, had told Sasuke they liked him once in the past. Well, someone told him I liked him.

I had no guts to speak.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and scooted back towards me.

He didn't like any of the other girls.

Itachi just laughed at him.

"Yeah," I giggled. "A nickname!"

He gave me a look so I spoke again.

"GDS," all the girls caught on. _"Gosh darn sexy_."

He made a run for the water.

...

...

We were twelve and at camp.

I was bunking with Karin, Ino and the Ami girl.

Karin definitely didn't like me.

So she tried to turn everyone against me.

_Including Sasuke_.

So, when Sasuke was pushed down the stairs by her, she blamed the tripping on me.

He didn't believe her.

No one believed her.

So she said I said bad things about him.

Such as calling him 'an emotionless, gay bastard.'

Suddenly, he believed her.

So I ran off crying.

He didn't come after me.

-

-

We were thirteen years old.

He had been ignoring me, at least I thought he had, so at church that afternoon I came up with a plan.

I went outside to tell Ino and Hinata about it, joking and smiling.

I saw Sasuke from the corner of the eye, grinning like a maniac. I couldn't help, but think that after these weeks of ignoring me, he had gotten even more handsome then ever.

I just ignored it.

So as I told them about my plan, someone touched my shoulders.

Scream.

Scream.

So loud I screamed, and I turn around to see...:

Sasuke.

I did the only thing I could do: I threw my shoe at him.

I found it the next day in the creek.

...

...

We were fourteen.

It was a New Years Eve party, and me and Ino had gotten into a fight. We were in the bathroom, crying and screaming at each other.

"How could you get into a pillow fight with Sasuke-kun! I like him more then you do!"

"Yeah right!" I yelled back. "Just because I get along better with Sasuke-kun, doesn't mean you have to be a bitch about it!"

"I like him!"

"I _love_ him!"

"Fuck off!" she screamed and ran into the stall, leaving me by myself.

I went outside and hid under the punch-table.

I cried. I cried so hard.

"Hey," a soft, tenor voice stopped my thoughts.

I looked over to see Sasuke, but ignored him.

"What's wrong?"

"I-Ino."

"Aa."

And he just pulled me into a hug.

I didn't run that night.

-

-

We were fifteen.

"You're kind-of ugly, you know."

...

...

What? Did he just call me ugly?

"W-what?" I stuttered, dropping my school-books to the floor.

He gave me this sort-of blank look and a huge grin, nodding his head.

"Just kidding!"

I didn't answer.

So he hugged me from the side.

"I'm joking," he laughed.

...

Does that mean he thinks I'm pretty?

I, once again, ran.

...

...

We were sixteen.

_Sweet_ sixteen, to be exact. It was my party, and I was in this pretty red dress with these pretty black heels.

He came over to me with a smile, looking totally awesome with his totally awesome suit.

With his totally awesomeness.

I had invited Ino to the party and held back tears when she was all over Sasuke.

The nerve of her.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Hey," I smiled back, taking a sip of my punch.

"Here," he jabbed the present in my hands.

"...Thanks."

"Open it," he ushered me, smiling even wider.

I gave him an odd look, but complied, opening the bright red wrapping.

...A necklace.

A really, really pretty necklace.

And...

...

A kiss on the cheek.

-

-

We were seventeen.

I was wearing this pretty ribbon in my hair as I carried my book, a smile on my face.

Ino had given me the ribbon at me sweet sixteen.

I smiled at Sasuke, he was waiting at my locker, and gave him a nod.

Next thing I knew he was running down the hall with my ribbon.

"SASUKE YOU BAKA!"

So I was running.

_Again_.

But this time it was after him.

He stopped at the pond in front of our high school with a huge smile on his face.

"HARUNO SAKURA!" he screamed my name, catching the attention of all the kids outside. He smiled—no, wait, he grinned and screamed out words I hardly understood:

"I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART!"

I didn't run.

I didn't scream.

_I passed out_.

...

...

We were eighteen.

It was graduation, and we were both valedictorian, thus we were both giving a speech.

We were both smiling, but most people weren't listening to the speech.

Well, most _girls_.

Because, well, they were all staring at the ring on my finger with the Uchiha crest on it.

Hell. Yeah.

No, I wasn't engaged, BUT I WAS IN LOVE!

_love.love.love.love.love.love._

So, once the speech was over, and he kissed me on stage:

I didn't run.

I didn't pass out.

I just ignored the screams and wolf-whistles from all around, and kissed back.

-

-

We were still eighteen.

I was crying and he had a small, sad smile on his face.

_College_.

Four. Years.

Without each other.

So he kissed my lips and hugged me tight and I didn't leave his house that night.

We spent all night just talking.

And reminiscing.

And just loving each other.

Because although we were leaving tomorrow, four years we would be back together.

And we could wait.

...

...

We were twenty-two.

And we were back together.

We met at the air-port and I jumped in his arms, ignoring the stares.

We just hugged, for at least for twenty minutes.

Then he did something that I didn't expect.

He dropped to one knee, right in the terminal, and proposed.

_Right in the terminal_.

And I cried and screamed 'Yes! Yes! Yes!' right in the freaking terminal.

It was the most romantic thing I had ever experienced.

-

-

We were twenty-three.

It was beautiful out. The sakura trees are in bloom. The whole place was covered in white.

White flowers.

White arches.

And a white dress.

A beautiful, silk white dress, with a gorgeous, white-rose-covered white veil.

A wedding.

"I do."

"I do."

"You may kiss the bride."

So he dipped me and kissed. I couldn't help, but blush. There were a lot of people.

"I give you Mr and Mrs Uchiha!"

Uchiha Sakura. I like it.

...

...

We were twenty-four.

A little blue stick could make a big statement.

A huge plus.

_Literally_.

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

Look.

Look.

"Hn?"

"...I'm pregnant."

Blink.

Smile.

"Really?"

"Really."

And a baby to put a top on the cake.

-

-

We were twenty-six.

And one year old.

And we were a family.

Uchiha Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uchiha Renji.

I'd say the end, but it's not.

Because we were eight, and I met him at church...

-

-

**FIN?**

-

Like it?


End file.
